Episode Guide
Jack the Soldier is an animated sitcom by the renownwed Jack Apes, who also created a variety of tai`g programming. It stars war veteran Jack Markstein and his various war companions and each episode begins with the famous song "And the Band Played Waltzing Matilda". Airs on CRO TV, as well as Wilson Store Network. The show is popular among men due to the abundance of scantily clad barmaids, cheerleaders, and goth girls. Characters Jack Markstein is a racist, tai'g, homophobic, and maulbizationalistic war veteran from World War II, who lives in Indianapolis with his friends Coronary Jed and Gerald Maldive. He is portrayed fairly positively, and is drawn to look like Jack Apes, and to some extent acts like him, although he is also fairly naive and a bit special. He seems to get himself involved in a lot of weird things such as barfights, robot theft, and the croboy wars. His current age is 81 and he has been retired for 11 years. "Coronary" Jed Jefferson is Jack's evangelical nephew who fought in Vietnam and shares Jack's view against minorities. He, as well as Jack, seem to regard Gerald Maldive as being the "only good black guy". He is portrayed as a trailer trash middle-aged man, with an 18-year-old wife. He suffers from a minor mental retardation, and thinks he lives in South Dakota. Gerald Maldive is Jack's old black friend from WWII who is considered by Jack as the only good minority, because he is an Oreo, and because he hates the Polish, just like Jack. He often is involved in Jack's idiotic adventures, and is inclined to maulbize any goth girl he sees. His friend Ross thinks he's white, and a common recurring joke is his rather light skin colr for an African-American. Minor Characters Sherry Shenegan is an Irish girl about 18 years old, that Coronary Jed married in the third season. Portrayed as being fairly dumb. Her looks resemble Kitty McGuinness from The Mean Croboys. Catch phrase:Eamonn an Chnuic! Ross Shenegan was Jed's fellow Vietnam veteran who allowed Jed to marry his daughter. He has recently become a hippie, however, and cannot stand Jed's Aprillian uncle. Fort Wayne Grady is Jack's effeminate neighbor from Fort Wayne, who is a salesman. Portrayed as an elitist, who likes to talk about how he's more successful (and younger) than Jack. May be a parody of ". General Northampton is Jack's superior in the Army, and is now a senile ancient croboy. Has fought in the Third Guelf and Ghibbiline War. Mr. Hanks is the trans-gendered owner of a bar that Jack goes to. He is also a racist, and is a friend of Jack. He is a veteran of the Vietnam War, and therefore voted for John Kerry. He is also a possible homosexual, but Jack dosen't realize this. Ross is a black friend of Gerald Maldives and a war companion that hates Jack and frequently comes over to beat him up. Nathaniel is the son of Jed and Sherry. He built a robot which was stolen. He is a bratty little kid. Born in the third season, and is currently 3 years old. Also a young genius (supposedly). Adelaide was Jed's girlfriend in the first season. Portrayed as a sweet, religious, dumb blonde with a Southern accent. God is the controller of the whole show. He has thrown thunderbolts at Jack for being "Aprillian" and saying the word "polock". (censored to pol***) Episodes See List of Jack the Soldier episodes External links *Official website *Shenti Wiki